1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to boat lifts and in particular to a boat lift.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat lifts are known in which a wheel connected to a capstan is utilized to move cables so as to raise and lower a boat resting on a platform so as to place it into and out of the water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,052 and 3,275,167.